Valentine Conversations with Hearts
by Ponderosa
Summary: 1x2, 3x4. Yaoi. Fluff. Minor hentai-ness. Funny, or so I like to think. The couples talk to eachother through candy hearts. Will poor Wufei be left with no one to love him on Valentines? Read and see!


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. Characters belong to their respective copyright owners, like Sunrise/Sotsu/Bandai. Plot, if you can call it that, belongs to me. 

Note: **Yaoi**. Meaning: **boys** with **boys**. Don't like, then don't read. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day everyone!   


* * *

  
**Valentine Conversations with Hearts**

"What is he doing?" Quatre whispered to Trowa. 

"Maxwell is playing with candy," Wufei interjected. "It's bad enough that he buys four bags of the stuff, but then he doesn't even eat it." The Chinese boy snorted and went back to reading his book. 

"You really want him to eat four bags worth of sugar?" Heero asked. 

"No..." Wufei admitted. "It's just the principal of the thing.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
"Hey Heero, come here. I've got them sorted!" Duo cried. He didn't look up from his assortment of candy as he waved an arm wildly to get his lover to admire his accomplishment. 

Heero crouched down next to Duo and lifted an eyebrow at the chalky little hearts that scattered the table. 

Duo slid one over in front of Heero and smiled. 

+Hello+ the tiny white heart said. 

Heero's eyes flickered over candies. He put his finger down on one and slid it over in front of the braided boy. 

+Hi love+ 

Duo grinned and clapped his hands once. 

+Cool+ said Duo's next heart. 

+Let's kiss, dream girl+ said the two green hearts that Heero picked out of the mix. 

+Get real, as if+ Duo responded with two green hearts of his own. 

Heero actually blushed as he saw his mistake and quickly replaced the offending heart with the one he'd meant to use. 

+Let's kiss, lover boy+ 

+Awesome, kiss me+ Duo moved the candy hearts in front of Heero and was rewarded by a firm kiss that lasted quite some time. 

+How nice, thank you+ Heero responded with another two hearts after they finally broke apart. 

+Sure love my man+ Duo laughed as he came up with that combination and a small smile turned the corners of his lover's mouth. 

+Love me my way+ Heero spelled out then flickered his eyes toward their bedroom. 

+Yes dear+ Duo didn't even get a chance to slide it all the way over before the Japanese boy was pulling him to his feet. 

Heero grabbed a candy off the table and popped it in his mouth before dragging Duo to their bedroom. +All mine+   
  
  


***

  
  
  
"I don't get it," Quatre said after witnessing the silent exchange between the two. 

"They're going to go have hot, wild, kinky, s-" 

"I get THAT part," Quatre exclaimed. Wufei snickered and went back to staring at his book. 

"Come on," Trowa said and led the blonde boy over to the table. 

+Love you, angel+ Trowa slid a pink and yellow heart out of the mess and placed them in front of Quatre. 

"Oh!" the Arabian boy's eyes lit up and he started searching through the candies earnestly. 

+How sweet, one I love+ Quatre's hearts answered. 

+Got love, for you, only you, it's true, be mine, dear one+ said one orange, one green, one white and three pink hearts. Trowa was certainly loquacious when it came to conversation via candy. 

+Sweet talk, you rule.+ Trowa barked a laugh and searched the pile again. 

+Hug me, cutie pie+ 

Quatre happily complied, wrapping his arms around Trowa. 

+Love me+ a green heart said and Quatre had an innocent smile on his face with a not so innocent look in his eyes. 

+Yes dear+ Trowa answered with a yellow heart. 

The Arabian boy got to his feet and headed towards their bedroom with an exaggerated sway to his hips. 

Trowa drooled as he eyed Quatre's pert little bottom and crunched down on a couple hearts before he trailed after. +So fine, So fine+   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Wufei tossed his book aside and hastened to his feet as soon as the other boys were gone. A crinkled envelope was on the chair; he'd been hiding it by sitting on it for hours ever since the mailman gave it to him. Quatre had showed up to check if there were any letters from his sisters before the Chinese boy had a chance to open his valentine. There was no way in hell that he was going to open it when they were around either, but now... 

Wufei wandered towards the table as he tore open the envelope and pulled out a slightly crinkled, but still elegantly beautiful, heart-shaped valentine. Wufei smiled as he read the poem inside then as he clutched the valentine to his chest, he heard a little rattle from the bottom of the envelope. Curious, he turned the envelope upside down and shook a trio of little candy hearts into his hand. 

+Marry me, for keeps, dragon+ the hearts in his palm said. 

Wufei was puzzled, he was almost positive there wasn't a candy heart made that said 'dragon' on it. He thought better about eating the three, they were a gift from his lover after all. He decided to slide the hearts back into the envelope as keepsakes and ate some candies off the table instead. 

+True love, I do+ disappeared into his mouth and with valentine in hand, Wufei went off to meet Trieze. 

* * *

Owari. 

_And yes those combinations are all made from 100% real candy heart sayings, well except the dragon one, but if you spend money you can get them customized and Trieze is just that kind of guy. ^_^ Thanks for reading! -Pond_


End file.
